staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Listopada 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 59 - Gwiazdy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 60 - Krysia; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 20 Hipopotamy Nilu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 9/18 - Genialny plan pułkownika Krafta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Vox Hit Festival Szczecin 2014 odc. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 80 lat ZUS 20'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 BBC w Jedynce - Dzika Brazylia cz. 1 Niebezpieczna kraina (Wild Brazil. Land of fire and flood) - txt. str. 777 50'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:25 Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) - txt. str. 777 137'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Gore Verbinski; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Jack Davenport; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 WF jest fajny; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Szlachetna Paczka 2014; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 75 (seria VI, odc. 10) - Księżycowy zabójca - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2965; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 MŚ w podnoszeniu ciężarów Ałmaty 2014 - kronika; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:23 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Szlachetna Paczka 2014; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Blondynka - odc. 37 (seria III, odc. 11) - Każdy ma swój krzyż - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wieczór wyborczy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:05 Rolnik szuka żony - /11/; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Zakochana Jedynka - Kochankowie (Two Lovers) 105'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:James Gray; wyk.:Joaquin Phoenix, Gwyneth Paltrow, Vinessa Shaw; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Cześć, Tereska 86'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Aleksandra Gietner, Karolina Sobczak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Violetta Arlak, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Małgorzata Rożniatowska, Elżbieta Kijowska, Sławomir Orzechowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Żywe trupy IV - odc. 11/16 (The Walking Dead IV, ep. 11, Claimed); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:50 Kto jest moją matką? (Annie Ong: Lost and Found) 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); reż.:Stefan Ranström; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 22 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 22 / 26 s. 2) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Nikki Waldron; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Ostoja - odc. 118; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1093; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1191 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1192 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Kultura, głupcze (113); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:10 Rodzinne oglądanie - Papugi i my (Parrot Confidential) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.: Nieznany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludzie buszu - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Makłowicz w podróży - Kanada - Quebeck (167) Ville de Quebec; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Gwiazdy w południe - Sami swoi - txt. str. 777 80'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Zdzisław Karczewski, Ilona Kuśmierska, Jerzy Janeczek, Aleksander Fogiel, Maria Zbyszewska, Halina Buyno, Witold Pyrkosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2153; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 The Voice of Poland V seria - Live (15); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 574 Suknia ślubna; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 10 - Uwięziony pod ziemią - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 superSTARcie - Kulisy - (7); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Kabaret Nowaki - MODA NA NOWAKI; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 11 "Bratnia pomoc" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Powstanie - miasto i ludzie - odc. 11 "Desant armii Berlinga"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Tłumaczka (Interpreter) - txt. str. 777 123'; thriller kraj prod.Francja, USA, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2005); reż.:Sydney Pollack; wyk.:Nicole Kidman, Sean Penn, Catherine Keener, Jesper Christensen; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (126); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Miłosna dieta (Dieta mediterranea) 96'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Hiszpania (2009); reż.:Joaquin Oristrell; wyk.:Olivia Molina, Alfonso Bassave, Paco Leon, Roberto Alvarez; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 23 (Lie to me s. II ep. Tractor Man); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 07:00 Lew 07:15 Zaklinacz koni 07:35 Raport z Polski 08:05 Rok w ogrodzie 08:35 Rączka gotuje 09:00 Misja: Integracja 09:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 09:30 Co u nas? 09:35 Jedz na zdrowie 09:55 Pogoda 10:00 Program lokalny 11:00 Glob - magazyn nowości naukowych 11:30 Kultowe rozmowy 12:00 Wokół nas 12:05 Głos regionów 13:05 Honor inżyniera 13:30 Co u nas? 13:35 Siatkówka mężczyzn: 1 Liga - mecz: AZS PWSZ Stal Nysa - APP Krispol Września 15:15 Jedz na zdrowie 15:30 Powrót do przeszłości 15:40 Echa tygodnia 15:55 Życie pisane podróżą - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 16:55 Wokół nas 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 17:30 Program lokalny 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 23:00 Telekurier extra 23:35 Saga prastarej puszczy 00:30 Wokół nas 00:40 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 01:05 Wokół nas 01:10 Echa tygodnia 01:20 Pogoda 01:25 Dziennik regionów 01:45 Pogoda 01:50 Zabawa w chowanego - film obyczajowy (Polska,1986) 02:45 Wokół nas 03:00 Wokół nas 03:05 Telekurier extra 03:35 Głos regionów 04:25 Wokół nas 04:35 Saga prastarej puszczy 05:20 Telekurier 05:45 Raport z Polski 06:05 Czas na pracę! Praca na czasie! 06:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (14) 08:20 Scooby-Doo i cyberpościg - film animowany (USA,2001) 09:45 Epoka lodowcowa 3: Era dinozaurów - film animowany (USA,2009) 11:50 Dobosz - komediodramat (USA,2002) 14:15 Top Chef 3 (10) - reality show 15:45 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo 2 (8) - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Nasz nowy dom (32) - reality show 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20:05 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 8 (9) - program rozrywkowy 22:05 Kości 9 (187) 23:05 Dzielnica Lakeview - thriller (USA,2008) 01:30 Magazyn sportowy 03:30 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:30 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (46/50) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (46/50) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Co za tydzień 11:40 Kto poślubi mojego syna? (11-ost.) - reality show 13:00 Prawo Agaty (11) 14:00 Mam talent (10) - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Heca w zoo - komedia romantyczna (USA,2011) 18:00 Ugotowani: Dokładka (11) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 MasterChef (11) - reality show 21:00 Lekarze (11) 22:00 Na językach (11) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Posejdon - film katastroficzny (Japonia,USA,2006) 01:05 Kuchenne rewolucje: Złotów, Restauracja Cechowa (11) - program rozrywkowy 02:05 Uwaga! 02:20 Sekrety magii TV 4 06:00 Komisarz Rex (5) 07:05 The Garfield Show (17) 07:20 The Garfield Show (18) 07:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 2 (10) 08:05 The Garfield Show (23) 08:20 The Garfield Show (24) 08:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 2 (13) 09:00 Kung-fu kid - film sensacyjny (USA,2007) 11:05 Galileo (457) - program popularnonaukowy 12:05 Tata sam w domu (11) - reality show 13:05 Obława - thriller (USA,2000) 15:05 Czarnobrody (1/2) - dramat przygodowy (USA,2006) 16:50 Pogromcy duchów - komedia SF (USA,1984) 19:00 Galileo (459) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Wybraniec śmierci - film sensacyjny (USA,1990) 22:00 Ofiary wojny - dramat wojenny (USA,1989) 00:25 Wezwani - horror (Hiszpania,2009) 02:30 Zagadki kryminalne: Narkotyki (10) - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 04:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 06:00 Allo, allo 3 (4) 06:55 Allo, allo 3 (5) 07:35 Allo, allo 3 (6) 08:20 Allo, allo 4 (1) 09:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Teksas: Miasteczko w Teksasie (5) - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Teksas: Koniec świata (6) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (3) - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (4) - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Łowcy okazji 2: Marzenia o deskorolce (16) - serial dokumentalny 11:25 Łowcy okazji 2: Prosto z Hollywood (17) - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Kacper - film familijny (USA,1995) 14:00 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Kot w butach - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2009) 15:25 Pan Magoo - komedia (USA,1997) 17:00 Ace Ventura: Zew natury - komedia (USA,1995) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Wrażliwy Rysiek/Powrót Mecha-Lemura (12) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Ni wydra, ni.../Kici, kici... (113) 20:00 Niedziela z gwiazdami: Szybcy i wściekli 5 - film sensacyjny (USA,2011) 22:35 Wikingowie 2 (2) 23:35 Wikingowie 2 (3) 00:35 American Horror Story (12) - serial grozy 01:50 Zobacz to!: Dyżur (6) - serial dokumentalny 02:25 JRG w akcji (1) - serial dokumentalny 02:55 Dyżur (9) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Taki jest świat (280) - program informacyjny 04:05 Kręcimy z gwiazdami: Top One (11) - program rozrywkowy 04:50 Menu na miarę (4) - program kulinarny 05:15 Xena: Wojownicza księżniczka 5: Serce na lirze (10) TVN 7 05:55 Szymon Majewski Show: Edyta Herbuś i Piotr Pręgowski (3/15) - program rozrywkowy 07:10 Mango 09:15 Violetta (59/80) 10:20 Castle 2 (17/24) 11:20 Wieża ognia - film katastroficzny (Niemcy,2007) 13:30 Tomcio Grubasek - komedia (USA,1995) 15:35 Listy do Julii - komedia romantyczna (USA,2010) 17:50 Super Size Me - film dokumentalny (USA,2004) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Mission: Impossible 2 - film sensacyjny (USA,Niemcy,2000) 22:35 Czarna lista (8/22) 23:40 Jadeitowy wojownik - film przygodowy (Finlandia,Chiny,Estonia,Holandia,2006) 01:50 Sekrety magii 03:55 Druga strona medalu: Maja Włoszczowska (2/8) 04:25 Druga strona medalu: Krzysztof Krauze (3/8) Puls 2 05:55 Przyłbice i kaptury (8) 07:10 Pan Kleks w kosmosie - film przygodowy (Polska,Czechosłowacja,1988) 08:55 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2009) 10:10 Lucky Luke na Dzikim Zachodzie - film animowany (Francja,2007) 12:00 Żona dla Australijczyka - komedia (Polska,1964) 14:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Etiopia (1) - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Etiopia (2) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta (4) - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Teksas (6) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (25) - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (26) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (23) - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (24) - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Łowcy okazji 2 (21) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Łowcy okazji 3 (18) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Łowcy okazji 2 (16) - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Gwiazdy lombardu 4 (65) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (11) 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (12) 21:55 Arrow (11) 22:55 Kryminalne zagadki 6 (9) 00:00 Podniebny horror 12 (11) - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Allo, Allo 3 (4) 01:55 Allo, Allo 3 (5) 02:40 Allo, Allo 3 (6) 03:20 Allo, Allo 3 (7) 03:50 Dyżur 2 (14) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (6) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur 2 (15) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (9) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur 2 (17) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 06:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Serce matki (321) 07:00 Mega Chichot (46) - program rozrywkowy 07:30 Benny Hill (54) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 08:05 Benny Hill (55) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 08:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 09:05 Pradawny ląd 11: Inwazja minizaurów - film animowany (USA,2005) 10:50 Skarb rodziny Zhang (1/2) - film przygodowy (Chiny,2011) 12:55 Psiak w trampkach - film familijny (USA,1999) 15:00 8 stopień zagrożenia (2-ost.) - film katastroficzny (Kanada,2013) 16:55 Cesar Milan. Przywódca stada (11) - serial dokumentalny 17:55 Cuda współczesnej techniki (5) - serial dokumentalny 18:55 Ferrari World Abu Dhabi (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny 20:00 Włatcy móch 4: Gangsta-dewasta (44) 20:30 La Maviuta - gender romance (12) - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Kacza dynastia (11) - reality show 21:30 Wrogie niebo 2 (5) - serial SF 22:30 Życie na wybiegu (7) - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Tornado stulecia - film katastroficzny (USA,2002) 01:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (4) - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Włatcy móch 4: Krfawy wtorek (43) 02:30 Włatcy móch 4: Gangsta-dewasta (44) 03:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 I Like It (13) - program muzyczny 05:00 Szósty zmysł (830) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Luksemburg - Ukraina 09:00 Sport Flash 09:07 Tenis: Turniej ATP World Tour Finals w Londynie - 1. mecz półfinałowy 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Short track: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Montrealu 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Obihiro 14:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Trefl Sopot - Stelmet Zielona Góra 17:50 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Azerbejdżan - Norwegia 20:35 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Turcja - Kazachstan 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 23:30 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - skróty meczów 00:30 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Bułgaria - Malta 02:30 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Poranna rozgrzewka 09:00 Poranna rozgrzewka 10:00 Miejska lista 11:00 Przeglądarka 11:30 Hity na czasie 12:00 Co się słucha? 13:00 Hity na czasie 14:00 Weekend specjalny: Najlepsze z fabułą 16:00 smESKA 17:00 Przeleć z Pirowskim Europę 18:00 Hity na czasie 19:00 Hity na czasie 20:00 Dance Chart 21:00 Dance Chart 22:00 Hity na czasie 23:00 Wczorajsi - czyli taśmy prawdy (3) 23:30 Klipy "bez majtek" 00:00 Hity na czasie 02:00 Polska noc TTV 05:40 Bagaż osobisty (3/8) 06:05 DeFacto (8/20) 06:20 Morgan Spurlock. Świat bez tajemnic (3/8) 07:20 Dom do poprawki (1/4) 08:15 Miejskie cwaniaczki 2 (4/9) 09:20 Świat bez fikcji 5 (8-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Usterka 3 (3/11) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:15 Mój pierwszy... (9/10) 10:50 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 3 (4/11) - serial dokumentalny 11:15 Wojny przewoźników 2 (21) - reality show 11:45 Wojny przewoźników 2 (22) - reality show 12:10 Wojny magazynowe 4 (1) - reality show 12:40 Wojny magazynowe 4 (2) - reality show 13:05 Piekielna autostrada 2 (3/10) 14:00 Żywioły, które niosą śmierć (3/10) 15:00 Ostre cięcie 4 (11/12) - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Usterka 3 (11-ost.) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:40 Orzeł czy reszka? 4 (1/17) 17:45 Express 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 3 (7/11) 18:30 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 3 (8/11) 18:55 Handlarze (8/12) 19:45 Express 19:58 Pogoda 20:00 Bogaci kasy nie liczą (2/9) 21:00 DeFacto (13/20) - program popularnonaukowy 21:30 DeFacto (8/20) - program popularnonaukowy 21:55 Przepustka (2/9) - serial dokumentalny 22:25 Tabu Polska: Wyobcowani (11/12) - serial dokumentalny 23:25 Bagaż osobisty (6/8) - talk-show 23:55 Korespondenci (4/7) 00:25 Nie do wiary (3/12) 00:50 Nastoletnie matki. Teen Mom Poland (9/12) - serial reality 01:25 Nastoletnie matki. Teen Mom Poland (10/12) - serial reality 01:55 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina (7/12) - serial dokumentalny 02:15 Tabu Polska: Wyobcowani (11/12) - serial dokumentalny 03:05 Dzieciaki (11/12) - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Dzieciaki (12-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 03:55 Gogglebox (10/12) 04:45 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Weekend w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:20 Premiera: Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:15 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Dance w Polo TV 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Top 20 17:15 Szalone lata 90. 17:48 Profesorre Toplalala - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Miłość w rytmie disco: Tajemnica (8/11) 18:30 Najlepsze z najlepszych 19:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 20:06 Koncert w Polo TV 21:30 Discopolot! 22:26 Disco Polo Music ATM Rozrywka 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (11) 07:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (12) 07:50 Popeye i przyjaciele (10) 08:00 Casper (13) 08:10 Kot Felix (1) 08:20 Kaczor Daffy (5) 08:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (17) 08:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (18) 08:50 Popeye i przyjaciele (13) 09:00 Pierwsza miłość (1970) 09:35 Pierwsza miłość (1971) 10:15 Pierwsza miłość (1972) 11:00 Pierwsza miłość (1973) 11:45 Pierwsza miłość (1974) 12:30 Na rybę (4) - magazyn wędkarski 13:00 Ewa gotuje (130) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (131) 14:00 Mamuśki (23) 14:30 Mamuśki (24) 15:00 Mamuśki (25) 15:30 Mamuśki (26) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Grunt to prund (120) 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Złoty gol (24) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kasa chorych (78) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Paździerzyca (123) 18:00 Zjawiska paranormalne (8) 19:00 Szaleni naukowcy (1) 19:30 Szaleni naukowcy (2) 20:00 Miłosna dieta - komedia (Hiszpania,2009) 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Sponsor (139) 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Cios w nos (140) 23:05 Lody na patyku VIII - komedia (Niemcy,Izrael,1988) 01:00 Mamuśki (28) 01:30 Dobranoc ATM (1) 02:00 Gra w ciemno (110) - teleturniej 03:00 Awantura o kasę (39) - teleturniej 04:00 Czas na kulturę (4) - program kulturalny 04:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 08:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 08:05 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 08:30 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 09:00 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 09:15 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 09:20 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 09:25 Święty na każdy dzień 09:30 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 10:30 Paweł - apostoł łask - film dokumentalny (USA) 11:35 Bieszczadzkie zakapiory 12:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 12:20 30-lecie konsekracji kościoła pw. św. Maksymiliana Kolbe w Mississauga 12:45 Bazylika św. Piotra w Rzymie 13:00 Koncert z okazji 96. rocznicy odzyskania niepodległości 15:00 Dzieje apostolskie (1) 15:45 Kabwe 15:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 15:55 Święty na każdy dzień 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:00 Drabina Jakubowa - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2003) 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 19:25 Retrospekcja 19:30 Spartakus 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Vatican Magazine 22:10 Jak my to widzimy 22:40 Bazylika św. Pawła za murami 23:10 W trosce o polską emigrację - ks. Ignacy Posadzy 00:00 Świat w obrazach 00:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Reportaż dnia 01:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 01:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 02:25 Retrospekcja 02:30 Spartakus 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Różaniec 03:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - retransmisja 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Vatican Magazine 05:00 Franciszek wczoraj, dziś i jutro - film dokumentalny (Włochy,2008) 06:00 Brat Elia - tajemnica światła - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2010) 06:50 Chingola - reportaż (Polska,2010) 07:00 Ucieczka z Fire Lake - serial fabularny Stopklatka TV 05:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny 2 (24) 06:45 Archanioł (3-ost.) - dramat obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,2005) 07:45 Niedźwiedzie - film dokumentalny (USA,2014) 08:40 Alaska - duch dzikiej przyrody - film dokumentalny (USA,1998) 09:35 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi - komedia romantyczna (USA,Niemcy,Kanada,2005) 11:30 W pustyni i w puszczy (2) 12:40 Prywatna historia kina (9) - magazyn kulturalny 13:10 Muszkieterowie (6) 14:25 Robinson Crusoe - dramat przygodowy (USA,1997) 16:15 Klątwa Tutenchamona (2-ost.) - film przygodowy (USA,2006) 17:55 Gazu mięczaku, gazu - komedia (Wielka Brytania,2007) 20:00 Prawo ojca - dramat kryminalny (Polska,1999) 22:10 Misja w czasie - film sensacyjny (Luksemburg,Włochy,Wielka Brytania,USA,2004) 00:00 Joint Venture - komedia kryminalna (Wielka Brytania,2000) 02:00 Ararat - film krótkometrażowy (Niemcy,2012) 02:40 Brzydkie słowa - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2009) 03:10 Twist & Blood - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2010) 03:55 Gry uliczne - film sensacyjny (Polska,1996) 05:30 216 miesięcy - etiuda filmowa (Francja,2013) Fokus TV 06:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 06:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (34) - serial dokumentalny 06:45 Badacze natury (6) - program edukacyjny 07:15 Teletubisie (15) - serial dla dzieci 07:50 Sąsiedzi: Ciasteczka (36) 08:00 Sąsiedzi: Drzwi garażowe (37) 08:10 Po przygody w świat przyrody (6) - program dla dzieci 08:35 Jak to się robi? (71) - program dla dzieci 08:45 Jak to się robi? (72) - program dla dzieci 08:55 Rozmowy nieoswojone (6) 09:30 Wychowanie to wyzwanie (13) 10:35 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 10:40 Eko-życie, czy to się opłaca? (3) 11:20 Zbrodnie przeciwko naturze (2) 12:20 Planeta ludzi (8) 13:30 Wielcy wojownicy (1) 14:30 Historia świata według Andrew Marra (8) 15:40 Psy rasowe: cała prawda - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2008) 16:50 Tajemnice powiązań inżynieryjnych (3) 17:55 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny (9) 18:30 Cuda Układu Słonecznego (2) 19:45 Hipopotam kawałek po kawałku - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 20:50 Watykan nurtujące pytania - film dokumentalny (Francja,2013) 22:00 LSD: Podróż do piekła - film dokumentalny (USA,2007) 23:05 Gwóźdź w głowie (2) 00:05 Mroczne sekrety małżeńskie (6) - serial dokumentalny 00:40 Tropiciele duchów 6 (15) 01:35 Ekstremalni do bólu (10) 02:10 Lista Fokusa (58) - program edukacyjny 02:45 Wędkarz na tropie (9) 03:15 Dzika Polska (1) 03:45 Badacze natury (15) 04:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (45) - serial dokumentalny 04:30 Życie Bałtyku (3) - serial przyrodniczy 05:00 Dzika Polska (5) 05:30 Lista Fokusa (23) - program edukacyjny TVP ABC 05:35 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie (7) 05:50 Przygody myszki (7) 06:05 Smerfy (66) 06:35 Masz wiadomość! (9) - program dla dzieci 07:05 Podróże Kapitana Klipera (1) 07:15 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (49) 07:30 Nela - mała reporterka (19) - program dla dzieci 07:50 Przyjaciele lasu (1) - cykl reportaży 08:05 Lubię to (2) 08:15 Baby beetles (11) 08:20 ABC wszystko wie - program dla dzieci 08:35 Domisie - program dla dzieci 09:05 Maks i Ruby (19) 09:35 Smerfy (66) 10:05 Reksio (14) 10:15 Listonosz Pat 3 (6) 10:35 O czym one mówią (9) - program dla dzieci 10:40 Masz wiadomość! (9) - program dla dzieci 11:10 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 11:40 Nela - mała reporterka (19) - program dla dzieci 12:00 Przyjaciele lasu (1) - cykl reportaży 12:15 Mały miś (56) 12:45 Domisie - program dla dzieci 13:15 Maks i Ruby (18) 13:45 Smerfy (72) 14:15 Reksio (13) 14:25 Listonosz Pat 3 (5) 14:45 O czym one mówią (9) - program dla dzieci 14:50 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - program dla dzieci 15:10 A ja jestem - program dla dzieci 15:20 Mali światowcy (1) 15:50 Petersburski Music Show - program dla dzieci 16:20 Świnka Peppa 2 (9) 16:25 Podróże Kapitana Klipera (2) 16:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (50) 16:50 O czym one mówią (9) - program dla dzieci 17:00 Papierowy teatrzyk - program dla dzieci 17:15 Tom i Keri (11) 17:30 Mały miś (59) 18:00 Domisie - program dla dzieci 18:30 Maks i Ruby (20) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy (74) 19:20 Wieczorynka: Reksio (15) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Listonosz Pat 3 (7) 19:45 Wieczorynka: Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (6) 19:55 Wieczorynka: Czytanie przed spaniem, czyli cała Polska czyta dzieciom (37) 20:10 Bajeczki Maszy (19) 20:20 Mali światowcy (1) 20:50 Sześć milionów sekund (18) 21:20 Na kłopoty ABC - program dla dzieci 21:50 Masza i niedźwiedź (16) 22:05 SOS dla czterech łap 22:30 Jak to działa?: Samolot (7) - program popularnonaukowy 23:00 Smerfy (74) 23:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:00 Informacje kulturalne 07:25 Droga: Numer próbny (2/6) 08:40 Teledyski zmieniły muzykę: Judas Priest - cykl dokumentalny 09:05 Teledyski zmieniły muzykę: Spandau Ballet - cykl dokumentalny 09:25 Testament doktora Mabuse - thriller (Niemcy,1933) 09:45 Sublokator - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1966) 11:30 Szlakiem Kolberga: Stanisław Soyka - cykl reportaży 12:00 Informacje kulturalne 12:25 Style życia - Elektro Moskwa - film dokumentalny (Austria,2013) 14:10 Odejścia, powroty: Co komu pisane (1/3) 15:15 Hala odlotów 3: Lęk przed chorobą (8) 16:00 Josette - film animowany (Niemcy,2010) 16:20 Koncert trzech tenorów w Termach Karakalii w Rzymie (2-ost.) 17:15 Niedziela z... Ewą Kasprzyk 18:15 Niedziela z... Ewą Kasprzyk: Głód serca - film obyczajowy (Polska,1986) 19:45 Niedziela z... Ewą Kasprzyk. Dekalog 89+ - Sublokator - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2009) 20:20 Niedziela z... Ewą Kasprzyk: Bellissima - film obyczajowy (Polska,2000) 21:40 Studio Kultura: Filmy Kazimierza Karabasza - felieton 21:45 Filmy Kazimierza Karabasza: Krystyna M. - film dokumentalny (Polska,1973) 22:25 Teraz animacje!: Na Św. Wincentego - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2011) 22:30 Teraz animacje!: Noise - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2011) 22:45 Kino nocne: Million Dollar Hotel - dramat sensacyjny (Niemcy,USA,Wielka Brytania,2000) 23:40 Kino nocne: Czas Cyganów - komediodramat (Jugosławia,Wielka Brytania,Włochy,1988) 00:55 Młoda Polska: Sowa - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2012) 01:45 Bellissima - film obyczajowy (Polska,2000) 03:00 Starzy Singers w CDQ - koncert (Polska,2013) 03:45 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - film dokumentalny 04:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:20 "... swego nie znacie" - katalog zabytków: Ulucz 07:30 "... swego nie znacie" - katalog zabytków: Radruż 08:00 Matka Boska Ostrobramska - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 08:35 Cafe Historia: 25 lat "Wiadomości" TVP 09:00 Blisko, coraz bliżej: Witajcie w domu. Rok 1921/1922 (10/19) 10:35 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Europa wita (XIII wiek) 11:35 Wielki blef Józefa Stalina: Miraż na Amurem (2) 12:30 Droga na dalekie Południe - film dokumentalny (Francja,2010) 13:30 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: Pierwsza niepodległość 13:55 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia nielegalnego handlarza bursztynów w Kaliningradzie 14:35 Moi rodzice rozwodzą się - film obyczajowy (Polska,1938) 16:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: M - Maginota Linia 17:00 Blisko, coraz bliżej: Pasterników wesele. Rok 1926 (11) 18:25 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Operacja południe 18:45 Ex Libris 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny: 16.11.1989 19:40 Kamienna cisza - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 20:40 Cafe Historia: 25 lat "Wiadomości" TVP 21:05 Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1993) 23:00 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Kursk (1/2) 23:35 Nicolas Le Floch: Pakt Głodu (1) 00:35 Naszaarmia.pl - magazyn 01:10 Tam, gdzie się ludzie nie umawiali - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 02:15 Piosenki z autografem: Marek Dutkiewicz (1) 03:10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1126; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1127; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1128 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1129 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 7 "Dobry łotr" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (73); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Ustronie nie tylko dla morsów; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (4); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 7/9 - Spisek - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Dolny Śląsk. Do zobaczenia - Ulepiony z brązu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami - "Sokół"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium Jasnogórskiej Matki Kościoła we Wrocławiu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Ewa Bem - koncert cz.1; STEREO 15:05 Polonia w Komie - (590) Mongolia - Knapczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Polskie warzywa prosto z pola - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincj - Bazylika Mniejsza Wincentego a' Paulo w Bydgoszczy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Ocalony świat - odc. 10* Tajemniczy nocni łowcy - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1083; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Piraci, odc. 22 (Pirates); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Ranczo - odc. 102* (seria VIII, odc. 11) - Jedźmy, nikt nie woła - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wieczór wyborczy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 7/9 - Spisek - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (4); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Skarby prowincji - Bazylika Mniejsza Wincentego a' Paulo w Bydgoszczy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1083; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Piraci, odc. 22 (Pirates); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:19 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Opole 2009 na bis /17/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 102* (seria VIII, odc. 11) - Jedźmy, nikt nie woła; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (219); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Ocalony świat - odc. 10* Tajemniczy nocni łowcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:40 Humor w odcinkach: Rodzina Trendych (8) - program rozrywkowy 07:15 Śpiewające fortepiany: Anna Szałapak, Przemysław Branny, Anna Radwan, Robert Kudelski (64) - teleturniej muzyczny 08:20 Z katowickiej szuflady 09:10 Humor w odcinkach: Rodzina Trendych (10) - program rozrywkowy 09:45 Kraj się śmieje 10:50 Życie to kabaret: Dobry wieczór z Neo-Nówką - program rozrywkowy 11:50 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Miasto w dżungli - cykl reportaży 12:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - magazyn kulinarny 12:55 Szperacze TV (16) - program rozrywkowy 13:25 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia (11) 13:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - program rozrywkowy 14:25 Humor w odcinkach: Rodzina Trendych (7) - program rozrywkowy 15:05 Życie to kabaret: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia 16:10 35. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Cyrkowy w Monte Carlo 2011 17:10 A la show - talk-show 17:45 Życie to kabaret: Dzięki Bogu już weekend - program rozrywkowy 18:45 The Voice of Poland - kulisy 18:50 Dr Jekyll i Mr Hyde według wytwórni A'YoY 19:50 Życie to kabaret: 10 Paranienormalnych historii 20:20 Humor w odcinkach: Klinika pod Wyrwigroszem 20:55 KFPP Opole 2014 21:35 Śpiewające fortepiany: Dominika Kurdziel, José Torres, Shazza, Don Vasyl (66) - teleturniej muzyczny 22:30 The Voice of Poland - kulisy 22:40 superSTARcie 23:50 Tylko jeden skecz 00:10 47. KFPP Opole 2010 01:10 Opole 2010 na bis 02:10 Życie to kabaret: Historia literatury według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju - program rozrywkowy 03:15 Z katowickiej szuflady 04:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 05:59 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:29 Serwis info 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 06:59 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:29 Serwis info 07:35 Pogoda Info 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Poranek TVP Info 07:59 Serwis info 08:10 Pogoda Info 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:29 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:45 Poranek TVP Info 08:59 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda Info 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:29 Serwis info 09:35 Pogoda Info 09:41 Serwis sportowy 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:59 Serwis info 10:21 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis info 10:55 Pogoda Info 11:00 Serwis info weekend 11:21 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:48 Pogoda Info 11:50 Felieton TVP Info: Złote Wachlarze 2014 - felieton (Polska,2014) 12:00 Serwis info weekend 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Serwis sportowy 12:56 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis info weekend 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:55 Pogoda Info 14:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Ginący Pekin - reportaż (Polska,2012) 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:45 Serwis sportowy 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Info dzień - magazyn publicystyczny 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 16:55 Pogoda Info 17:00 Serwis sportowy 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - magazyn informacyjny 17:32 Puls Polski - magazyn 17:59 Reguły gry: Kradzież tożsamości 18:27 Sąsiedzi - program publicystyczny 18:55 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:05 Serwis sportowy 19:11 Pogoda Info 19:17 Pożyteczni.pl - magazyn 19:46 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:03 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 20:24 Serwis info weekend 20:40 Wieczór wyborczy - program publicystyczny (Polska,2014) 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:46 Wieczór wyborczy - program publicystyczny (Polska,2014) 01:00 Sportowa niedziela 01:22 Teleexpress Extra - magazyn informacyjny 01:45 Puls Polski - magazyn 02:10 Sąsiedzi - program publicystyczny 02:33 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: Między znakami - reportaż (Polska,2009) 02:50 Wieczór wyborczy - program publicystyczny (Polska,2014) 05:54 Zakończenie programu